Mi novia
by Ahiru-san
Summary: "Cuando no sabes lo que quieres, es difícil tomar decisiones importantes." Al no poder escapar de aquella premisa, Hitoka se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más seguiría siendo todo igual en su vida.


¡Saludos desde mi nube voladora!

Dios mío, ¿este es mi primer fic del año 2017? Sí que me costó salir del bloqueo... y cuando por fin lo logré, la musa loca esta me obligó a escribir un fic de poco más de 8.500 palabras, ¡¿pueden creerlo?! Ahhh... hasta yo misma me sorprendo. Mi caprichosa inspiración me convierte en una escritora de tendencias erráticas, qué le voy a hacer :'( Lo lamento por quienes quisieran leerme más a menudo...

Ok, dejando de lado mis dilemas de escritora, les cuento que el fic está basado en la canción **"Ore no Kanojo"** de **Utada Hikaru**. El título de dicha canción literalmente significa "mi novia", para que vean lo original que soy (?) Me di unas cuantas libertades a la hora de adaptar e insertar las líneas de la canción, aunque la traducción de las mismas es bastante acertada, puesto que me preocupé de consultar fuentes confiables. Tenía muchas ganas de publicar esta historia, pero sobre todo, de que la leyera **Japiera** , que es la primera persona a la que le conté de qué iba y que me dijo que quería leerla. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Antes de que comiencen a leer, quería avisar, solo por si acaso, que los protagonistas en este fic tienen entre 26 y 27 años. Aquello se menciona en la historia, aunque sin colocar sus edades en cifras. Bueno, ya lo captarán cuando hayan leído, pero como a veces esas cosas se nos pasan, prefería dejarlo claro para que pudieran imaginar correctamente a los personajes y captar el contexto. Y habiendo dicho esto, también debo aclarar que Kenma no tiene el pelo teñido aquí, así que olviden su cabeza de flan mientras leen el fic, por favor :( Recuerden que su pelo natural es de un color castaño bastante oscuro.

Sin más dilación (cómo me gusta esa frase (?!)), los dejo, estimados y estimadas.

Espero que les guste la historia, porque le puse muchísimo empeño.

* * *

 **Mi novia**

* * *

«Mi novia es muy guapa, además de amigable y gentil. Incluso mis amigos y familia dicen que es una chica inteligente y atenta.»

* * *

Hitoka se había vuelto muy bella con los años. Kuroh, que era una de las mejores y más viejas amistades que tenía Kenma, se lo había comentado en una oportunidad en el bar mientras tomaban unas cervezas junto a otros amigos.

—¿Eso crees? —le contestó, un poco sorprendido.

—Cuando la conocimos en el campamento de verano de _volley_ , nunca imaginé que crecería para transformarse en una mujer tan hermosa —rio—. Y pensar que eso fue hace unos diez años… Quién diría que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces. —Dio un trago y se arriesgó a decir—: Seguro que tu mamá la adora.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque Yacchan es el tipo de nuera que cualquier madre desearía. Dime, ¿la ayuda cuando está preparando la comida?

—Sí.

—¿Les lleva regalos de vez en cuando?

—Sí, a menudo.

—A menudo, ¿eh? —aprobó Kuroh, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Alguna vez ha discutido con tus padres?

—No, nunca.

—¿Y qué cosas dicen sobre ella?

«¡Hitoka-chan es la chica más educada que he tenido el gusto de conocer!»

«Es casi un milagro que hayas conseguido una novia así.»

«No deberías decir esas cosas, querido. Ella está con nuestro Kenma porque lo quiere.»

—Cosas buenas en general —respondió.

Kuroh rio.

—Podría seguir preguntando, pero no será necesario. Salta a la vista que con Yacchan te ganaste la lotería. Cuídala, es lo que cualquier hombre con cerebro haría.

Kenma hizo una pausa antes de contestar:

—Sí… supongo.

Y si bien él solía ser bastante adusto e inexpresivo en general, su amigo captó en su tono de voz cierto desgano que lo hizo sospechar que algo no andaba bien.

—Kenma —suspiró, apesadumbrado—… debes pensar en el bienestar de Yacchan —le aconsejó—. Es lo que ella siempre hace por ti.

No respondió nada.

—Si no lo haces, más temprano que tarde volverás a ser un simple solterón —le advirtió, empleando su típico tono burlesco.

Kenma giró la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual con Kuroh. Era tan peligroso mirarlo a los ojos como decir cualquier cosa que pudiera proporcionarle más información de la necesaria, dado que aquello lo llevaría a querer indagar, y cada vez que se ponía en ese plan, se volvía verdaderamente fastidioso.

* * *

«Mi novia no se entromete en mi trabajo o mis pasatiempos.»

* * *

Tras un aburrido y rutinario día de trabajo, Kenma regresó a su departamento y Hitoka se encontraba allí, preparando la cena para ambos. Se saludaron como de costumbre. A su novia le llamó la atención la carátula de la delgada caja de plástico que extrajo del maletín.

—¿Compraste un nuevo videojuego, Kenma-kun? —observó.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Te ha parecido divertido hasta el momento?

—Sí —tomó asiento en el sofá—. Las gráficas son mejores de lo que esperaba, aunque todavía me queda comprobar si los _bosses_ son tan difíciles como decían.

—Espero que lo disfrutes —sonrió.

Se creó un breve silencio entre ambos.

Hitoka dudó unos segundos antes de sentarse junto a él.

—… Oye, Kenma-kun —partió diciendo—… cambiando un poco de tema, ¿no tendrás problemas para pagar el alquiler este mes?

—No, esta vez me preocupé de ahorrar lo suficiente.

Y aunque quiso hacer parecer que un asunto no tenía relación con el otro, la verdad era que Hitoka estaba al tanto de que muchas veces su novio había llegado a duras penas a fin de mes por esa tendencia a gastar en su mayor vicio: los videojuegos.

El único vicio que Kenma no podía dejar, y uno de los aspectos de él que más preocupada la tenían.

* * *

«Incluso si llego tarde a casa, no me pregunta por esas pequeñeces.»

* * *

—¿Qué tal te está yendo, Hitoka? —le habló su madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—¿Estás con Kenma-kun?

—Estoy en su departamento, pero él aún no ha llegado.

—¿Todavía no? Pero es muy tarde —hizo notar, preocupada—. Yo te llamaba a estas horas porque me tocó quedarme más tiempo en la oficina. ¿Con Kenma-kun pasó lo mismo?

Dudó antes de contestar. Prefirió ser honesta.

—No, tengo entendido que salió a la hora de siempre. Si le hubieran pedido quedarse hasta tarde, me habría avisado; es lo que suele hacer.

—¿Y no lo has llamado para preguntarle?

—No te preocupes, llevo un rato mirando desde el balcón.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, el balcón da hacia la entrada principal del edificio, así que lo veré en cuanto llegue.

Hitoka asumía que cuando Kenma tardaba en regresar no era porque estuviese haciendo algo riesgoso o indebido, por lo que no se dedicaba a elucubrar. No era capaz de pensar mal de él. Y si bien no tenía idea de lo que hacía durante sus salidas nocturnas, aquello había dejado de preocuparle mucho tiempo atrás. No volvía borracho ni con síntomas de alguna alteración en su estado de consciencia, y con ello le bastaba para estar tranquila.

Cuando divisó la oscura melena de su novio iluminada por el alambrado público, se devolvió a la sala de estar.

—Mamá, debo colgar. Ya llegó Kenma-kun.

* * *

«La persona que ves a tu lado soy y, al mismo tiempo, no soy yo.»

* * *

Ueda era una empleada que había comenzado apenas ese año a trabajar en la empresa, mientras que Hitoka ya iba para los cuatro, aunque aún se dedicaba a preparar el café para sus superiores.

Su compañera parecía una joven muy inocente, nerviosa y algo despistada, pero se hacía evidente que era esforzada y cumplidora. Le recordaba bastante a ella misma en su adolescencia, y reparar en aquello le hizo pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado.

Cuando se enteró de que Hitoka tenía un novio, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle que le contara cómo se habían conocido. Le encantaban las historias de amor.

Hitoka le contó que primero se habían visto en un campamento de vóleibol en Tokio, aunque ya ni siquiera recordaba si habían llegado a cruzar palabra. Ella era la mánager del equipo, y él, un jugador titular de uno de los equipos rivales.

Un par de años después, ella consiguió una beca para estudiar en una universidad tokiota.

—Ya en ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer —murmuró en medio del relato.

—¿Qué dices, Yachi-san? —preguntó Ueda, apenada.

—¡Ah! Nada, olvida lo que dije —rio, nerviosa.

«Debo quitarme esa pésima costumbre que tengo de pensar en voz alta» se dijo en su fuero interno, avergonzada.

Hinata, un buen amigo suyo que había sido su compañero y también jugador titular del equipo de su escuela, le hizo el favor de contactar a un amigo de él que vivía en la capital. Le dijo que su nombre era Kozume Kenma y le mostró unas cuantas fotos del chico en cuestión que tenía en su celular para que pudiera reconocerlo cuando se vieran.

El tan esperado día llegó. Hitoka viajó en tren por su cuenta con una maleta, un bolso de mano y una mochila. Su madre no pudo acompañarla debido a que para esas fechas se hallaba en un viaje de negocios en Kioto, mas Hitoka ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas sin ayuda de los demás, por lo que ese detalle no le complicó.

Kenma la estaba esperando en el terminal de trenes.

—Eh… esto… ¿por casualidad eres Kozume Kenma-kun? —fue a consultarle en cuanto lo vio de pie a escasos metros de las vías.

—Sí. ¿Tú eres… Yachi Hitoka-san?

—A-Así es —hizo una reverencia, sonriente, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo—. M-Muchas gracias por haber venido a recibirme, eres muy amable.

—Lo hice porque me lo pidió Shouyou —admitió, inexpresivo.

—Eh… de todos modos… te lo agradezco.

Kenma colocó una mano con la palma hacia arriba. Ella lo miró, interrogante.

—Vas muy cargada. ¿Te ayudo con algo?

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, gracias! —aceptó, entregándole el bolso de mano.

Aquel había sido el comienzo de todo.

* * *

«Es difícil ser mujer.»

* * *

Todos los días, Hitoka se levantaba muy temprano; unos, para trabajar, y otros, para alcanzar a prepararle comida a Kenma. Incluso en sus días laborales se daba las molestias de ir inmediatamente después del fin de la jornada a su departamento para hacerle la cena. Sabía que si ella no lo hacía, él se dedicaría a comer ramen instantáneo, pizza, jugos y sopas de sobre, y cualquier otra clase de alimento poco saludable en general.

Por ello fue que decidió ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, el exceso de amabilidad y preocupación de Hitoka de cierto modo lo incomodaban.

—No hace falta que me cocines todo el tiempo —le dijo en una ocasión.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Kenma-kun?

—¿Por qué lo haces? —insistió, manteniéndose inexpresivo.

—Porque te quiero. ¿No es lo normal?

La tierna mirada de su novia sumada a sus ingenuas palabras a veces le provocaban punzadas en el corazón, aunque esto era algo que jamás le revelaría a nadie.

—Quiero que estés bien —prosiguió ella—. Si no comes sano, te enfermarás, y no quiero que estés enfermo.

—También te dedicas a limpiar, y tampoco es necesario que lo hagas.

En realidad, su casa había dejado de ser un desastre gracias a que Hitoka se encargaba de asearla y ordenarla una o dos veces por semana.

—¿Por qué no? —lo miró, desconcertada.

—Porque es mucho trabajo. Y tú estás cansada.

—Anoche dormí bien, y hoy, el trabajo en la oficina estuvo menos agitado de lo usual. De verdad, no te preocupes —le pidió, como muchas otras veces.

Pero Kenma sabía que, en el fondo, lo que más deseaba ella era descansar. Su empleo le exigía demasiado, consumía su tiempo y energías, y aun así, ella siempre se empecinaba en cargar con todo.

De cualquier manera, notó que no sacaba nada con insistir, así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

* * *

«No quiero ser una molestia para ti.»

* * *

En una ocasión, Hitoka empezó a hablarle de algo y no se dio cuenta de que él tenía los audífonos puestos. En cuanto lo captó, se acercó a él y fue a darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Kenma dio un salto bastante brusco en su sitio, Hitoka lo había tomado desprevenido y le dio un buen susto. Entre la reacción de uno y los malos reflejos de la otra, la nariz de ella acabó contusionada.

Se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, aullando del dolor. Kenma, hallándose confuso, tardó en reaccionar, hasta que comprendió lo que había sucedido y se apresuró a conducirla hacia el baño.

Luego de que Hitoka se limpiara y de que él le llevara hielo envuelto en un paño limpio para reducir la inflamación, escuchó sus disculpas:

—No pensé que estarías tan absorto en tu juego. Lo siento, Kenma-kun.

Y en lugar de disculparse él o bajarle el perfil al asunto, lo único que se le ocurrió decirle fue:

—Trata de no hacer eso de nuevo. Es odioso.

Hitoka se sintió conmocionada. Si bien Kenma nunca levantaba la voz ni se alteraba, ella sabía reconocer cuándo estaba molesto.

No era la primera vez que mostraba una reacción de ese estilo, ya fuera con gestos o palabras. Intentaba no pensar en las veces en las que no correspondía sus abrazos, que contestaba con sequedad o le soltaba pesadeces. Intentaba no pensar en ello porque sabía que era su forma de ser, que no se trataba de algo personal…

Sí, no era la primera vez, pero aunque Kenma solía mostrarse poco cariñoso en general, ese comentario puntual había sido borde. Nunca antes le habían dado a entender que estaba siendo "odiosa", mucho menos por algo así y en una situación como aquella.

Aún con el paño helado tapándole más de la mitad del rostro, su novio captó que se le habían empañado los ojos.

—Lo siento —habló ella—. No sabía que estaba siendo tan molesta. No quería molestarte. No… no quería, de verdad —y se marchó a otro cuarto.

Fue apenas un segundo, pero esa mirada llena de tristeza que alcanzó a ver Kenma no se borraría con tanta facilidad de su memoria, porque captó que con la estupidez que le soltó la había herido de verdad.

Cuando ya era hora de dormir, estaba oscuro y todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, trató de disculparse dándole un tímido abrazo por la espalda. Ella captó su intención y dio media vuelta sobre el colchón para abrazarlo de frente, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—Kenma-kun… te quiero.

Kenma colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, acomodándose bajo las sábanas y el grueso cobertor de plumas.

—Yo también.

Aun así, desde ese día, Hitoka, quien ya había estado tratando de ser prudente en su trato con él, se vio obligada a serlo en extremo.

* * *

«Mi novia no saca a colación temas que ya hemos discutido antes.»

* * *

Dado que Hitoka cuidaba de él, lo más preocupante de Kenma no era su salud física. Con su ayuda, de una manera u otra, las cosas fueron cambiando para mejor.

Una que otra vez, ella le pedía que le echara una mano con ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, comprar víveres en el supermercado, asistirla con los quehaceres del hogar realizando tareas sencillas en la cocina, fregando los platos después de la cena, corriendo los muebles mientras ella hacía la limpieza y uno que otro pequeño favor, todo esto para apoyarla, nunca estando solo.

Kenma tenía buena disposición cuando se trataba de ayudarla a ella. El problema radicaba en que por sí mismo no era capaz de hacer mucho. Y por más que se esforzara en esconderlo, Hitoka captaba que algo le ocurría.

Si bien ya casi no comía chatarra ni se saltaba las comidas como antes, tendía a engullir sus alimentos en muy pequeñas cantidades. En los últimos meses había bajado de peso, lo cual llegaba a ser preocupante considerando que antes ya era bastante delgado. Él se excusaba diciendo que no tenía apetito, que eso era todo.

Cuando no estaba trabajando o jugando videojuegos de forma compulsiva, lo único que hacía era dormir sin parar. Nunca lo había comentado con nadie, pero su récord era de dieciséis horas seguidas.

En su empleo se ocupaba de sus labores con desidia y tenía sueño la mayor parte del tiempo. Alguna vez se había ganado sermones de su jefe por quedarse dormido en medio de la jornada.

Muchas veces no conseguía recordar qué era lo que había hecho el día anterior.

Su vida social era cada vez más escasa, y su círculo, más reducido. Las pocas veces que salía con amigos era porque Kuroh prácticamente lo arrastraba.

De él nunca surgía la iniciativa de invitar a alguien a casa o a algún otro lado.

Ya ni siquiera visitaba a su familia.

Y todo esto sucedía por un motivo más grave que simple pereza.

Los padres de Kenma no hallaban qué hacer. Tenían claro que algo andaba mal con su hijo, mas él no atendía a razones y ya no estaba en edad de requerir que lo obligaran a tomar decisiones, incluso si estas eran por su bien.

El último recurso de su madre fue pedirle ayuda a Hitoka. Debido a esto, en más de una ocasión ella le recomendó ir a terapia, hasta que…

—Hitoka —habló él, empleando un tono más seco de lo usual.

—¿Qué? —saltó, abriendo los ojos.

Kenma, quien había pasado mucho tiempo dando respuestas vagas, finalmente le dijo:

—No voy a ir con un terapeuta. Todos quieren que lo haga, pero yo no quiero hacerlo.

Aquella fue la última vez que hablaron del tema.

* * *

«Soy muy frío con ella, nunca le pregunto más de lo necesario.»

* * *

Nunca habían tenido una sola pelea, solo uno que otro roce, y esto se debía más que nada a que ninguno de los dos era lo bastante persistente como para entrar en discusión. No obstante, Kenma era consciente de que solía herir a Hitoka sin proponérselo, y aunque ella fuera la persona menos rencorosa que había conocido, a veces le quedaban dudas sobre si el daño que él le provocaba se iría acumulando en el tiempo.

En una oportunidad, Hitoka comenzó a decir, muy ilusionada, que le encantaría que tuvieran hijos, que sería muy bello todo el proceso de escoger sus nombres y comprar cosas para ellos, y que como anhelaba que nacieran sanos, se preocuparía de cuidar su salud al máximo durante el embarazo. Habría seguido hablando de lo mismo de no ser porque Kenma la interrumpió para decir:

—Yo no quiero tener hijos.

Hitoka se quedó helada. Llevaban cinco meses juntos y aquella era la primera vez que se lo decía.

—Pero… ¿cómo? Te había hablado de esto varias veces, Kenma-kun… ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—No he cambiado de opinión, es solo que antes me daba igual.

Se generó un silencio tenso.

—¿Y por qué ahora no te da igual?

—Estuve pensando y… creo que no sería un buen padre —se sinceró—. No me gustan los niños, no sé cómo tratar con ellos y me sentiría mal dejándote todo el trabajo a ti. Si tuviéramos hijos, los acabarías criando tú sola.

Que le dijera aquello de manera tan repentina y sin anestesia le sentó peor que una cachetada. Respiró hondo antes de decirle:

—No pasa nada. Respeto tu decisión.

Su tono al contestar había sido tan suave y cordial como de costumbre. Kenma consideró que estaba siendo injusta consigo misma, sin embargo, nunca se lo comentó, porque él no tendía a tocar esos temas.

* * *

«Mientras he estado actuando como la mujer fuerte que decías que era "tu tipo", me he endurecido.»

* * *

Poco antes de que Hitoka y Kenma se convirtieran en pareja, se habían juntado con Kuroh para comer y tomar bebidas en una fuente de sodas, y este último, como si nada, sacó el tema de las relaciones amorosas, animándose a preguntar:

—¿Qué tipo de hombres te gustan, Yacchan?

Hitoka se puso nerviosa, era muy tímida y no solía conversar de esta clase de cosas con nadie.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi tipo? Este… no sabría decirte, supongo que… me gustaría estar con alguien que me quiera.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió, alzando las cejas—. ¿Nada más?

—No soy muy exigente, en realidad.

—Entonces debes haber tenido muchos novios.

—No, para nada —negó con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su refresco—. Apenas he tenido un par.

—Tampoco lo pongas como si Hitoka se lanzara a los brazos de cualquiera —habló Kenma, quien había permanecido tan silencioso como siempre, picoteando nachos con salsa y papas fritas.

—¿Así que abres la boca solo para defenderla? —lo molestó Kuroh—. Tal vez deberías ser el próximo —insinuó.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —refunfuñó, girando los ojos.

—Sabes que no quería decir eso, Kenma —le dijo, divertido, rodeándole los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

—No te me pegues tanto.

—Me da la impresión de que, dentro de todo, Yacchan es una mujer bastante selectiva —opinó.

Ella desvió la mirada, cohibida.

—N-No sé si sea lo que llaman "selectiva", pero… considero que para comenzar una relación de pareja debe haber mucha confianza.

—Ah, ya entiendo lo que quieres decir —captó de inmediato—, tú eres de esas personas que solo aceptarían tener una relación con alguien que conozcan desde hace tiempo, ¿no? Por ejemplo, un amigo.

—Nunca lo había pensado —respondió—. Supongo que tienes razón.

Luego, Hitoka le preguntó a Kuroh por sus preferencias románticas. Mientras comía nachos, contestó que le gustaban las mujeres interesantes, primero que nada. Además, buscaba que fueran buenas escuchando, afables, sensibles e inteligentes.

—Si tuvieras una novia, seguro que te pasarías todo el día molestándola y haciéndole bromas tontas.

—No seas así, Kenma —rio Kuroh—. Yo siempre he sido y seré un excelente novio.

—Como digas…

—¿Y a ti qué tipo de mujeres te gustan?

—Ahhh… no sé.

—Je. Kenma es un caso difícil —le explicó a Hitoka, sonriendo—, nunca ha estado con nadie antes.

—¡¿De verdad?! —chilló, impactada—. ¿Es cierto eso?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca me ha gustado nadie.

—Ya veo —asintió ella, aún sorprendida—. De todos modos, ¿no existe alguna cualidad o característica que te atraiga?

Kenma meditó su respuesta unos instantes. Al final dijo que le agradaban las personas alegres y amigables, además de fuertes y perseverantes.

—¡Ohhh! —pronunció Kuroh, divertido—. En ese caso, Hinata cumpliría con todos los requisitos para ser tu _novia._

—Cállate, idiota —le espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto, Hitoka abrió los ojos y se encontró con el parejo color blanco del cielo de su habitación.

Ya había transcurrido poco más de un año desde que aquello sucedió. Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer.

Volteó sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormida pensando en los buenos momentos de antes. Resultaba grato y desalentador a la vez, puesto que la deprimía comparar el pasado con su realidad actual, pero, en ocasiones, aquellas imágenes acompañadas de diálogos y sensaciones varias visitaban sus pensamientos y se quedaban allí dando vueltas, y perderse en ellos no se sentía tan mal.

Un año había transcurrido desde que comenzó a salir con Kenma, y Hitoka sentía que se había visto obligada a transformarse en otra persona, tanto para conservar su empleo como para poder seguir siendo su novia.

«¿Por qué?…»

Llevaba una temporada preguntándose a menudo qué era lo que la mantenía junto a él, pero cada vez que se sorprendía pensando aquello, trataba de convencerse de que no existían motivos tan graves como para dejarlo.

* * *

«Sin embargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo más seguiremos jugando este juego sin sentido, engañándonos el uno al otro?»

* * *

Ninguno de los dos lograba recordar cuándo había sido la vez anterior que tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Incluso los besos eran escasos entre ellos. Lo más común era que se abrazaran.

No tenían amantes, puesto que Yachi era una mujer fiel a morir y a Kenma había dejado de interesarle el sexo por razones que eran desconocidas hasta para él mismo.

Por ello resultó tan extraño que la última vez fuera Kenma quien tomara la iniciativa.

—¿Kenma-kun?

Él no dijo nada y siguió besándola. Ella se dejó llevar.

Terminaron desnudos sobre la cama, apenas cubiertos por las sábanas grises. Entre besos acartonados, movimientos mecánicos y caricias carentes de amor, Kenma acabó. Hitoka nunca llegaba al clímax, pero no se quejaba de ello.

No valía la pena.

* * *

«Últimamente, cuando nos abrazamos, pienso en que desearía tener el valor suficiente como para querer lo que realmente quiero.»

* * *

A Hitoka se le hacía en extremo difícil hablar de sus propios problemas, incluso cuando alguien se lo consultaba en privado. Muy rara vez se abría en ese sentido. Temía que los demás se sintieran agobiados al escucharla, y por ello prefería callar, fingiendo que estaba bien. En consecuencia, era mucho lo que guardaba.

Kenma se daba cuenta de esto, mas había construido un grueso muro entre él y el mundo exterior tanto para que nadie pudiera entrar como para que él no tuviera cómo salir.

Siendo conscientes de que era muy poco lo que podían hacer para proporcionarse ayuda mutua, cuando se sentían solos e indefensos y se tenían cerca, se refugiaban en los brazos del otro, buscando consuelo en una muestra de cariño que hacía mucho ya que había perdido su valor real.

Pocas veces llegaban a besarse o a ir más lejos, lo usual era que los abrazos se quedaran como tales.

Solían tomar asiento sobre el sofá, estrechar sus cuerpos con suavidad y hacerse una que otra caricia. Podían permanecer así desde escasos minutos hasta largas horas, observando cómo cambiaba la luz con el lento transcurrir del tiempo, escuchando los ruidos ambientales y la pausada respiración del otro. Casi sin darse cuenta, terminaban cerrando los ojos para sentir que se distanciaban del mundo exterior, aunque fuera un poco.

Ella siempre deseaba estar en otro sitio, que sus circunstancias fueran distintas, que ocurriera un milagro. Él mantenía la mente en blanco, sin desear nada en lo absoluto.

Abrazarse dejando pasar las horas no era una solución, pero era mejor que nada.

Hitoka siempre reprimía su angustia y sus lágrimas. Kenma ya había olvidado cómo llorar.

* * *

«Quiero invitar a alguien más allá de mi cuerpo.»

* * *

Un día, Hitoka se reencontró con Yamaguchi. Fue todo muy casual: ella se encontraba mirando ropa en oferta, él se hallaba en medio de un viaje de negocios que tuvo que realizar a Tokio, se toparon en el módulo de informaciones del centro comercial y, como ambos estaban libres, decidieron ir a tomar un café.

Lo primero que hicieron fue comentar los cambios en el aspecto físico del otro.

—Yachi-san, te ha crecido mucho el cabello.

—Y veo que tú ahora lo llevas más corto.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Ya no te lo amarras?

—Sí, para trabajar me hago un moño.

—Yo tuve que cortármelo porque fue lo que me exigieron en la oficina. Si no fuera por eso, lo seguiría llevando como antes —explicó.

Lo segundo fue ponerse al corriente de la vida del otro. Yachi le contó que era la novia de Kenma. Yamaguchi le contó que apenas hace unos días había acabado con sus trámites de divorcio.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella por lo bajo—. ¡¿Te divorciaste?!

—En otro momento te hablaré sobre eso —le aseguró, incómodo.

—¡Qué terrible! ¡Lo lamento mucho por ti, Yamaguchi-kun! Es una pena…

—No te preocupes —sonrió—, ya pasó lo peor. Ahora que todo terminó, estoy más tranquilo.

—Aun así, no te merecías eso, ¿verdad? Seguro que fuiste un buen esposo.

—… ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —preguntó, sonrojándose.

—Porque el Yamaguchi-kun que recuerdo era una persona muy amable y considerada, alguien que se preocupaba de estar a la altura de las expectativas de los demás. Siempre te esforzabas mucho, tratabas de dar lo mejor de ti, por lo que creo que en una relación de pareja debes ser así también.

Él se sintió sobrecogido. Le costaba creer que una excompañera de clase a la cual no había visto en ocho años lo conocía mejor que sus amigos más cercanos… y que su propia exesposa, quién lo diría.

Platicaron toda la tarde. Durante la época escolar no solían conversar de mucho más que vóleibol y asuntos relacionados con el club debido a que las prácticas y torneos eran las únicas instancias en las que compartían un mismo espacio por varias horas seguidas, y nunca les tocó estar en la misma aula. No fueron amigos, aunque siempre se llevaron bien. Ahora que habían crecido y las circunstancias cambiaron, ambos sintieron que podrían llegar a entablar una estrecha relación, sobre todo porque descubrieron que tenían muchos intereses en común y que, por alguna extraña razón, conseguían entenderse muy bien.

Al momento de despedirse, Hitoka le tomó las manos a Yamaguchi y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Yamaguchi-kun, fue un placer haber estado contigo hoy. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

El corazón de él dio un salto. Abrió mucho los ojos. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

—¡Me encargaré de que así sea! —le aseguró, ilusionado—. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

Ella mantuvo la sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

* * *

«Quiero tocar a alguien más allá de su propio cuerpo.»

* * *

Pasó el tiempo. Yamaguchi continuó yendo a Tokio, ya fuera por negocios o porque sencillamente se le apetecía.

La segunda vez que se reunieron, le contó que se había divorciado de su esposa debido a una infidelidad de ella. Hitoka lo lamentó en el alma.

—Ojalá me hubiera dicho que se había enamorado de alguien más —se quejó él, mostrando un claro resentimiento—, así habría sido todo mucho más fácil…

—No siempre es tan sencillo —murmuró Hitoka, bajando la mirada.

—… ¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió Yamaguchi, temiéndose alguna declaración indecente por parte de ella.

—¡Ah! —se sobresaltó—. ¡No es como si yo hubiera sido infiel alguna vez ni nada de eso! —gritó por lo bajo, excusándose de inmediato—. ¡Yo nunca haría algo así! ¡Es solo que…! Eh… es solo que… —suspiró y guardó silencio por unos instantes—. Cuando no sabes lo que quieres, es difícil tomar decisiones importantes.

Él la miró, sin comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Quiero decir que es probable que tu exesposa no te dijera nada porque no sabía si prefería quedarse contigo o con el hombre con quien está ahora. Debió ser complicado para ella —le explicó, pero cuando vio que la expresión de su amigo se tornaba sombría, se sintió urgida—. N-No lo estoy justificando, ¿eh? Sé que debió ser terrible para ti. Yo no sé qué haría si Kenma-kun me engañara con otra mujer.

Yamaguchi dio un ligero respingo. Desvió la mirada y sonrió de lado.

—Casi había olvidado que estabas con él —susurró en un tono tan bajo que ella no pudo escucharlo.

* * *

«Quiero invitar a alguien a mi interior, alguien con quien pueda hallar mi verdad.»

* * *

El día anterior, mientras almorzaban juntas en la cafetería de la empresa, Ueda le pidió que le contara cómo fue que Kenma y ella acabaron siendo novios. Siempre que le tocaba hablar de ello con alguien, Hitoka aseguraba que no era una historia muy interesante. Tan solo sucedió que Kenma y ella eran amigos, que estaban solteros y, como la vida amorosa de ambos se había mantenido estéril durante años, decidieron darse la oportunidad de estar juntos y ver qué pasaba. No había más misterio que ese.

—Creo que ya te había dicho que nunca he estado con alguien —habían sido las palabras de Kenma, pronunciadas con el mismo tono desapasionado que solía usar para todo—. Nunca me han interesado estas cosas, pero creo que debería intentarlo al menos una vez en la vida, aunque no te aseguro que vaya a hacerlo bien.

Ella había reído al escucharlo.

—¿Así como esas cosas que dicen que hay que hacer por lo menos una vez antes de morir? Eres muy gracioso…

—No lo dije como una broma—aclaró, inexpresivo—, era en serio.

—Pero me causó gracia de todas maneras —le sonrió con timidez—. Y… ¿me lo vas a pedir?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues… que seamos novios.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—¿Eh? ¿No es lo normal que sea el chico quien lo pida primero?

—No sé, ya te dije que no tengo experiencia con estas cosas.

Después de conversarlo un poco, Kenma le tomó las manos, la miró a los ojos y le pidió que fuera su novia. Hitoka recordaba que aquella había sido la primera vez que lo vio sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

Ella aceptó, y se abrazaron con cariño.

Cuando Hitoka llegó al final del relato, Ueda le dijo que era una historia muy tierna y le dio las gracias por haber accedido a contársela.

* * *

«Quiero invitar a alguien con quien pueda tocar la eternidad.»

* * *

Las salidas con Yamaguchi se convirtieron en una constante en la vida de Hitoka. Por supuesto que ella siempre se encargaba de que no entorpeciera sus planes prioritarios, los cuales eran, además de trabajar, el ayudar a Kenma con los asuntos habituales y pasar tiempo con él. También parecía ser que Yamaguchi había tenido suerte, dado que la mayor parte de las veces que viajó y permaneció en la capital, a Hitoka le habían tocado días libres, y a Kenma, no.

Desde que retomaron el contacto, se sentía mucho más alegre y optimista, más de lo que se la había visto en años.

—Hitoka, últimamente te noto más contenta —le comentó Kenma un día.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó con ingenuidad—. No sé por qué todos me dicen eso. ¿Será cierto? Ahhh, quién sabe —sonrió, incapaz de esconder su buen ánimo, y continuó rellenando el crucigrama de una revista mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla.

Kenma confiaba a ojos cerrados en ella, por lo tanto, no sospechó nada.

Apenas una hora más tarde, Hitoka se encontraba de regreso en su departamento. Aquella noche no dormiría donde su novio porque debía encargarse de las labores domésticas de su propia vivienda a la mañana siguiente.

Colgó el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, dejó los demás bultos que había traído consigo sobre el sofá y fue directo a encerrarse en su habitación.

Tomó asiento sobre su cama.

Había decidido que era hora de reflexionar. Si todo el mundo le había dicho lo mismo debía ser por algo, ¿no?

En primer lugar, ¿era verdad que andaba más animada?

—Hum…

Si se ponía a pensarlo, sí, pero ¿cuál era la causa? ¿Qué había cambiado en su vida en el último tiempo?

«Yamaguchi-kun» pensó.

Tuvo sentimientos encontrados.

«Soy una mujer comprometida. Tal vez no debería estrechar tanto mi relación con él.»

Masajeó su frente con ambas manos, abrumada.

«¿En qué estoy pensando? No puedo ser tan anticuada. No he hecho nada malo… y él tampoco. Yamaguchi-kun es solo un buen amigo y nos llevamos muy bien, eso es todo. Si me invita a salir y siempre paga por ambos es porque es muy caballero, y si me llama tan seguido es porque le gusta charlar conmigo y nada más.»

Se acostó cuan larga era sobre el colchón para contemplar el cielo del cuarto.

«Además, ya tengo a Kenma-kun y…»

De forma inexorable, el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó.

Si cerraba los ojos podía ver a Yamaguchi con su tierna mirada y su tímida sonrisa, oír el agradable tono de su voz, oler el fresco aroma de su colonia, contar las pecas de su rostro, sentir la textura de su ropa, sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, la calidez que emanaba de él, sus dulces labios junto a los suyos, sus cuidadosas manos quitándole la ropa…

Entonces, tomó consciencia de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza y se incorporó, turbada.

* * *

«No tengo ningún sueño, solo quiero que las cosas sigan tal y como están.»

* * *

Cuando le preguntaban a Kenma qué planes tenía para el futuro, usualmente no sabía qué responder. Si llegaba a hablar con la verdad y decirles que «nada», los demás se escandalizarían y le dirían que tenía que hacer algo con su vida, que nadie puede vivir sin tener metas ni proyectos, etcétera. Mas él vivía así, como un barco a la deriva que en cualquier instante podría ser engullido por un inmenso torbellino en medio del mar.

Había dejado de temer por su futuro cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía uno. Lo único que tenía era un empleo mediocre por el cual cobraba una miseria de sueldo que apenas le alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler y poco más, pero aquello había dejado de importarle hace mucho. Era capaz de seguir así para siempre, después de todo, ya no sentía interés por nada más que los videojuegos.

Si había algo que hacía su existencia menos anodina era tener a Hitoka de novia. Resultaba muy cómodo porque, además de darle status y hacerle compañía, le quitaba mucho trabajo de encima: tenía a alguien que se hacía cargo de su casa y hasta lo cuidaba.

Pero aunque fuera tan conveniente, sabía que no era un trato justo.

Como queriendo escapar de esos pensamientos, Kenma dejó la consola tirada, agarró su abrigo y salió de su departamento para dar una de sus tantas caminatas nocturnas sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

«Soy un tipo aburrido. En cualquier momento te cansarás de mí.»

* * *

Hitoka y Yamaguchi comenzaron a llamarse cada vez más seguido, ya fuera por teléfono o por celular. Ella no tenía intenciones de ocultarle nada a su novio, por lo que ya le había contado que aquel era el único amigo con el que se telefoneaba.

Su actitud no lo había hecho desconfiar… hasta que notó que algo curioso sucedía con ella cuando Yamaguchi la llamaba.

Kenma nunca había sido celoso, posesivo ni controlador, al contrario, jamás le había hecho dramas porque tuviera amigos varones, ni siquiera ahora que se comunicaba a diario con otro hombre. De hecho, lo alegraba verla feliz, aunque no fuera él quien colocara esas sonrisas en su rostro.

Mas no eran sonrisas ordinarias las que mostraba durante esas llamadas.

En cuanto se percató de esto, decidió observarla con atención mientras charlaba. Analizó sus gestos, sus reacciones, la forma en la que se curvaban sus labios y soltaba carcajadas, todas esas cosas que alguna vez había hecho estando con él, pero nunca de esa manera ni con tanta frecuencia. Era como si su rostro se iluminara por completo, una y otra vez.

Si bien Kenma vivía en su propio mundo, no estaba ciego. Si no se había dado cuenta antes fue porque nunca se dedicó a observarla, y una vez que lo hizo, comprendió que Yamaguchi era la razón por la que ella había estado más contenta que de costumbre. Él había hecho emerger a la Hitoka que Kenma nunca se dio el tiempo ni el trabajo de conocer.

La verdadera Hitoka.

De pronto, ella colgó y dejó su celular sobre la mesa del comedor para dirigirse a la nevera. Kenma estuvo a punto de sacarle el tema, sin embargo, se quedó de pie contemplándola.

«Si no lo haces, más temprano que tarde volverás a ser un simple solterón.»

Escuchó las palabras de Kuroh resonando en su cabeza como si de una profecía auto-cumplida se tratara. Agachó la cabeza y entornó los ojos, molesto.

Cuando Hitoka dio la vuelta, lo vio parado en medio de la sala de estar y se extrañó.

—Ah, Kenma-kun, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó, abriendo un envase de budín individual.

—Nada —volteó, dispuesto a regresar a su cuarto—. Olvidé lo que quería decirte —mintió.

Fuera lo que fuese que sintiera ella, no podía reprochárselo; sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Y ya fuera por otro hombre o por nadie en especial, lo esperable era que algún día ella decidiera marcharse para siempre.

* * *

«Quiero invitarlo a lo más profundo de mi ser.»

* * *

Poco antes de que Yamaguchi reapareciera en la vida de Hitoka, Kenma y ella habían cumplido un año como pareja. Siguiendo la tradición, él había pedido su mano en matrimonio, y por algún extraño motivo, Yamaguchi recién vino a enterarse de esto tres meses más tarde.

—¡¿Se van a casar?! —casi gritó él, quien había llegado a levantarse de su asiento de la pura impresión.

—¿No te lo había dicho? —preguntó, sorprendida de su propio despiste.

—No —musitó.

Ella rio y le contó la historia.

—… Hasta que abrí la cajita y vi que adentro había un anillo, ¿puedes creerlo? Tenía miedo de que no fuera a pedírmelo, pero me alegró comprobar que estaba equivocada. ¿Y sabes qué más? El anillo que me dio pertenecía a su madre, ¡era el anillo de compromiso de ella! Y ahora lo estoy usando yo. Me pareció un detalle precioso…

De repente, se extrañó al percibir tanto silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Yamaguchi-kun? ¿Sigues allí?

—Lo siento, tengo que cortar —fue lo único que pudo contestarle.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular, devastado.

Al ser tan tímido, nunca se arriesgó a ir más allá de las salidas y las llamadas telefónicas. Tampoco trató de coquetear con ella, se le daba fatal seducir, y más aún si se trataba de una mujer que tenía una relación seria. De este modo, se había resignado a dejar pasar el tiempo, convenciéndose de que lo más conveniente era no tratar de cambiar la relación que tenían por el momento, que ya era bastante buena. Eso pensaba, hasta que la tardía noticia del compromiso de Hitoka y Kenma le hizo comprender de golpe que había estado actuando con excesiva prudencia, al punto de reducir sus oportunidades con ella a pasos agigantados.

Se sintió imbécil al no haberse dado cuenta de que el anillo que siempre llevaba Hitoka en el anular de su mano derecha no era un mero accesorio.

Si no actuaba pronto, la situación se tornaría irreversible.

* * *

«Quiero sentirlo más allá de su propio cuerpo.»

* * *

Yamaguchi la llamó unas horas más tarde para pedirle disculpas y solicitarle que se vieran pronto en un sitio donde pudieran conversar en privado. Hitoka notó por el tono de su voz que era algo muy importante para él, así que aceptó sin poner reparos.

Dos días después, él viajó a Tokio por su cuenta y se reunieron al caer la noche, en una plaza desierta. Las farolas teñían el ambiente con su blanco resplandor y el frío aire invernal causaba que sus respiraciones se condensaran en efímeras nubes de vapor.

Se saludaron con una reverencia y tomaron asiento sobre una banca.

Yamaguchi comenzó dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él. Le reveló que había estado tratando de esconderlo, pero que la ruptura con su exesposa y los trámites de divorcio solo le habían traído sufrimiento, y que ella había aparecido en el momento preciso.

—Como una luz. Fue verte y sentir que toda la oscuridad que tuve que atravesar por fin empezaba a desvanecerse.

«Qué poético» pensó Hitoka. «Y romántico…»

Le explicó que su familia y amigos siempre estuvieron ahí para él, aunque, por alguna razón, el apoyo de ella le resultó más significativo que el de cualquier otra persona, como si lo conociera mejor que nadie, siempre diciéndole las palabras que él más necesitaba escuchar. Pero no era solo eso…

Tragó saliva. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Tú… siempre me gustaste —le confesó.

Hitoka abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Q… Qué? —articuló apenas.

Yamaguchi apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Es la verdad. Siempre pensé que eras muy linda, pero en ese entonces era demasiado tímido y nunca me atreví a intentar algo contigo. Bueno, sigo siendo tímido, pero estuve casado y todo, así que… eh… supongo que algo habré mejorado —soltó una risita.

—Yamaguchi-kun, ¿lo dices en serio? —quiso saber, aún sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Sí, Yachi-san —asintió, sonriéndole—. Me gustabas.

Prosiguió. Rememoró en voz alta la época de la preparatoria, donde solo se veían por los entrenamientos de _volley_. Nunca fueron muy cercanos. Antes de la graduación, ella les había contado a todos en el club que obtuvo una beca para estudiar en Tokio, y con ello, él había tenido que rendirse de manera definitiva.

—Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos, pero entonces… nos encontramos en el centro comercial. No puedo creer que solo hayan pasado tres meses… Siento como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo.

Le contó que había hecho su vida sin problemas al terminar la escuela, que el desengaño le duró muy poco y que ella pasó a formar parte de sus mejores recuerdos de la preparatoria. Mantuvo intacta la ilusión de encontrar el amor, y, en efecto, años después se enamoró de otra persona, aunque las cosas no habían acabado de la manera que él esperaba.

—Lo has pasado muy mal, ¿verdad? —captó ella, compadeciéndolo.

—Sí… por eso tenía miedo de perderte si llegaba a decirte lo que quería. Todavía tengo miedo, en realidad… pero eso ya no me detendrá. No voy a cometer el mismo error… no pienso desperdiciar mi segunda oportunidad.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Giró su cuerpo hacia ella y la miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que la hizo ruborizarse.

—En ese entonces me gustabas, pero ahora…

Acortó aún más la distancia entre ambos tomándole las manos con suavidad.

—… Ahora estoy enamorado —declaró.

El corazón de Hitoka dio un salto. Se había quedado paralizada de la impresión, poniéndose cada vez más colorada.

Yamaguchi suspiró.

—… Por fin lo dije.

Ella seguía clavada en su lugar como una estaca.

—No era tan difícil —rio—. Yachi-san, sé que tienes novio, pero estoy enamorado de ti —le dijo una vez más—. Fui un estúpido al no haberme atrevido a hacer esto antes, pero aún hay tiempo —hizo una pausa—. Aún no te casas con él. Ven conmigo.

Hitoka jadeó.

—¡No puedo dejar a Kenma-kun! —se justificó a modo de negación—. ¡Yamaguchi-kun, estamos comprometidos! ¡Comprometidos! —enfatizó.

—¿Es más importante tu compromiso con él que tu propia felicidad? —cuestionó. Ella no supo qué decir—. Yachi-san, yo sí puedo hacerte feliz, ¡te lo prometo!

—¿Por qué dices eso? Hablas como si yo no fuera feliz.

—Porque nunca me has dado a entender que estás contenta con la vida que tienes —argumentó—. Tampoco hablas como si estuvieras enamorada de Kozume. Dime, Yachi-san, ¿tú lo amas?

Dudó, sin embargo, le soltó las manos y contestó:

—Kenma-kun me necesita. No quiero dejarlo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡Pero tú no tienes la obligación de arreglarle la vida! —impugnó, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Ya sé que no puedo hacer eso!

—¡¿Entonces por qué sigues con él?!

Ella se encogió en su sitio, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Yachi-san?! —le gritó, alterado—. ¡¿Por qué te aferras a un hombre así?!

Yamaguchi no hacía más que formularle preguntas dolorosas que no quería responder.

—¡Yachi-san, yo te amo! —exclamó—. ¡Te amo! ¡A diferencia de él, yo sí puedo hacerte feliz! —insistió—. ¡Quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo!

—¡YA BASTA! —vociferó, levantándose.

El silencio reinó en el parque durante unos instantes que se les hicieron eternos.

Yamaguchi avanzó dos pasos hacia ella y la abrazó, y con ello la desarmó por completo.

—Yachi-san —sollozó—… yo te amo.

Hitoka evocó sensaciones que creía ya olvidadas. Dejando de lado la respiración entrecortada y los movimientos convulsivos de Yamaguchi, que no paraba de llorar, de pronto se halló a sí misma rodeada por la agradable calidez de su cuerpo, por esa extraña sensación de estar flotando entre nubes de algodón, como si fuera magia… ¿Así era como se sentía ser abrazada por alguien que te ama?

… ¿Así se sentía ser abrazada por alguien que tú también amas?

—Por favor, ven conmigo —le pidió él de nuevo, deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

«Yo también estoy enamorada» admitió al fin para sus adentros.

—Yachi-san…

«… ¿Y eso qué?»

—Tadashi —pronunció ella, al borde del llanto.

Él levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que oía que lo llamaba por su nombre. Hitoka deshizo el abrazo con cuidado.

—Por favor —le rogó—, no insistas.

Se acomodó el bolso al hombro y caminó hacia la calle, pasando por su lado sin mirarlo.

Cuando ya se encontraba bastante alejada, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, miró para atrás y descubrió que Yamaguchi aún la observaba, quieto en su lugar.

Él iba a seguir esperándola sin importar qué. Tal vez para siempre.

Hitoka se cubrió la boca con una mano para amortiguar sus sollozos, y en cuanto la luz cambió, siguió su camino, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

«Quiero tocar la eternidad.»

* * *

Kenma volvió a llegar tarde luego de una de sus caminatas nocturnas. No tuvo necesidad de encender la lámpara de techo al entrar al cuarto porque sabía que Hitoka siempre le dejaba el pijama a los pies de la cama, y contaba con la ayuda extra de la luz de la luna que entraba de lleno por el ventanal corredizo, alumbrando la estancia con su brillo blanquecino.

Tras haberse quitado los zapatos y cambiado de ropa, se acostó junto a Hitoka. Ella seguía despierta, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

—¿… Kenma-kun?

Él no respondió.

A pesar de que no había hecho nada indebido, Hitoka se sentía infiel. No era capaz de permanecer callada con toda esa culpa carcomiéndola por dentro.

Tomó la mano de su novio con la zurda y le dijo:

—Kenma-kun… tengo que contarte algo.

—Dime.

—Ya te había dicho que hoy vería a Yamaguchi-kun, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Me habló de muchas cosas. Tuvimos una conversación muy agradable, hasta que… —se mordió el labio— hasta que…

Cerró los dedos en torno a la mano de él, asustada. No quería decírselo, pero debía hacerlo.

—Él… dijo que está enamorado de mí.

—Lo sé.

Hitoka ahogó un grito, sintiéndose fatal. Aflojó el agarre de sus propios dedos.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

Una vez más, Kenma guardó silencio.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque no creí que lo que yo pudiera decirte fuera a servir para algo.

Titubeó antes de preguntarle:

—¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

Él tardó un poco en contestar:

—Que deberías quedarte con él.

Sintió como si la hubieran empujado a un acantilado.

—He sido muy egoísta al retenerte a mi lado.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

«No…»

—Deberías buscar tu propia felicidad y no la mía, Hitoka.

«No puede ser…»

—Perdóname.

Sus palabras la habían derrumbado, y ella no podía responderle.

¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera diciendo eso ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

De forma abrupta, se dio cuenta de lo necia que había sido todos estos años.

Forzándose a encajar en el estereotipo de la Yamato Nadeshiko, aparentando ser perfecta, reprimiendo sus emociones, sometiéndose a la voluntad de sus superiores, aguantando atropellos sin rechistar, callando una y otra vez, dejando de lado sus propias necesidades en pos de las de los demás.

Le gustaban las personas fuertes, había dicho Kenma; alegres, amigables y perseverantes, también. Todo lo contrario a lo que era ella realmente. Ella siempre había sido débil. Ni siquiera podía decirse que fuera sociable por naturaleza, aquello también formaba parte de su ardid para sobrevivir en esta sociedad, al igual que fingir buen ánimo y mantener siempre la sonrisa. Y ni hablar de la perseverancia, ni siquiera había tratado de buscar una alternativa cuando Kenma le dijo que no quería ser padre.

Su vida era una farsa.

Se ató a un empleo en el que sus oportunidades de desarrollo eran nulas, y más tarde, a una relación sin futuro, relegando sus propios sueños y aspiraciones en el camino… ¿para lograr qué? Ya ni ella misma lo sabía.

Postergó su propia felicidad de manera indefinida limitándose a llevar una vida igual de menesterosa que la de Kenma, un hombre al cual quería, pero que no amaba, y que tampoco la amaba a ella; un hombre que jamás podría darle lo que anhelaba y merecía.

Y ahora que había aparecido alguien que sí estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que buscaba y más, lo había dejado ir. ¿Sería posible recuperarlo? ¿Decirle lo arrepentida que estaba de lo que le había dicho… y pedirle que la llevara con él?

Le soltó la mano a Kenma, se giró para el otro lado, apretó las sábanas con los dedos y se encogió bajo las mismas.

Su llanto fue estremecedor.

Kenma no la consoló.

* * *

«Quiero invitarte a ti.»

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kenma despertó, no había nadie a su lado.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor. Faltaban cosas que no eran de él.

Sin calzarse las zapatillas, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, atravesó el corto pasillo y observó con detenimiento cada rincón de la estancia principal, muy sereno.

De esta manera comprobó que las pocas pertenencias que había dejado Hitoka en el departamento habían desaparecido junto a ella. No quedó el menor rastro de que alguna vez convivió con alguien más.

Nada en lo absoluto, porque incluso el anillo de plata y zafiro que él mismo le había colocado en el dedo anular unos meses atrás y el cual Hitoka decidió abandonar sobre la mesa del comedor… nunca le perteneció en realidad.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

«Mi novia era muy guapa, además de amigable y gentil.»

* * *

 **Explicaciones :**

1) Sobre el status que da el tener pareja: en Japón prevalece la idea de que al hombre lo engrandece tener una esposa, y las mujeres prácticamente tienen la obligación moral de buscarse un marido o se considera que sus vidas están incompletas. Esto ha sido así desde la época Edo más o menos y no ha cambiado mucho, por desgracia.

2) Sobre lo de pedir matrimonio un año después de haber comenzado a ser novios: tengo entendido que es tradición en Japón, mucha gente lo hace así.

3) Yamato Nadeshiko: cito _casi_ textual: "Mujer que actúa en torno al beneficio de su familia, mostrando sumisión y obediencia a figuras de autoridad patriarcal. Sus virtudes son: la lealtad, la fuerza interior, la humildad y la sabiduría."

Tal vez se hayan preguntado por qué escogí esta pareja. Sencillamente, la frase "no tengo ningún sueño" me recordó mucho a la forma de ser de Kenma, pero la canción era tan desesperanzadora que me lo imaginé en un contexto más oscuro, de forma que no fuera tan solo una actitud ante la vida, sino un problema más serio. Luego tenía que emparejarlo con alguien, y como Haikyuu tiene pocas chicas y prefería ocupar a un personaje existente antes que recurrir al recurso de las OC, terminé eligiendo a Yachi. No estoy acostumbrada a relatar penurias y me siento un poco culpable por haberlos hecho sufrir de esta manera, así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con esta obra experimental. No es la primera vez que me baso en una canción para escribir algo, pero sí la primera vez que inserto frases intercaladas de la misma dentro de la historia.

Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí :) ¡Esto no será lo último que leerán de mí, para nada!

¡Abrazos a todos!


End file.
